Rencontre Avec Un Ange
by lyraparledor
Summary: Une nuit dans un club, une rencontre un baiser et une histoire ni commencée-ni finie...
1. Chapter 1

POV Edward et POV Bella

POV Edward

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'étais pas sorti en boite et comme j'en avais assez de rester chez moi à ne rien faire, ma décision fut vite prise.

J'avais entendu parler du nouveau club qui avait ouvert près de Lincoln Park à Port Angeles. Aussitôt entré à l'intérieur, plusieurs filles me collaient déjà au derrière et je n'avais pas à chercher loin pour savoir qu'elles voulaient toutes coucher avec moi. Je me dirigeai vers le bar d'un pas assuré quand je bousculai une jeune femme à la chevelure chocolat. Elle me regarda de haut en bas puis parla d'une voix sèche et dure :

-Non mais vous n'auriez pas pu faire attention ?

-Vous auriez pu regarder devant vous. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser.

-Manquait plus que ça ! Monsieur se croit tout permis parce que presque toutes les nanas présentes ici veulent coucher avec lui. Mais je vais vous dire : vous n'êtes qu'un abruti de la pire espèce et vous avez de la chance que je sois pressée parce que sinon je vous aurais fait virer d'ici.

Et sur ce, elle partit en trombe et je la perdis rapidement de vue. J'étais encore bouche bée de ses paroles quand j'entendis le chauffeur de salle nous annoncer qu'une chanteuse, très appréciée, allait monter sur scène et nous interpréter une de ses compositions. Quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur de reconnaître la fille aux cheveux chocolat, je fus happé par son regard cacao d'une incroyable profondeur. Sur scène, elle tenait plus de l'ange alors que tout à l'heure, je la voyais plus comme une diablesse. Quoique les deux facettes de sa personnalité me plurent assez je devais l'avouer. Sa voix était comme une douce hypnose et la chanson qu'elle chantait m'encourageait à aller la prendre dans mes bras.

"Je te promets

T'aimerais que je te dise, que je t'aimerais toute ma vie

T'aimerais que je te promette, toutes mes nuits jusqu'à l'infini

T'aimerais que je te suive, à jamais sans faire de bruit

Et que je comprenne tout ceci sans que tu le dises

Et je ne pourrais te dire, ce que je ne sais pas

Et je ne pourrais te donner, ce que je n'ai pas

Et je ne pourrais te fuir, même si tu nous sépares

Tout ce que je te promets c'est un nouveau départ

J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête lorsque l'on se parle

Et qu'apparaisse en plein jour dans le ciel, un milliard d'étoiles

Pour que je fasse un vœu, sans que mon soleil ne se voile

Et qu'on puisse être à nouveau, deux sans se faire de mal

Et je ne pourrais te dire, ce que je ne sais pas

Et je ne pourrais te donner, ce que je n'ai pas

Et je ne pourrais te fuir, même si tu nous sépares

Tout ce que je te promets c'est un nouveau départ

Et j'aimerai me cacher, sous tes paupières

Pour que tu puisses me voir, quand tu fais tes prières

Et j'aimerai les casser toutes ces lumières

Celles qui t'empêches de voir, un peu plus clair

Lala lala lalala laala

Mais je ne pourrais te dire, ce que je ne sais pas

Et je ne pourrais te donner, ce que je n'ai pas

Et je ne pourrais te fuir, même si tu nous sépares

Tout ce que je te promets c'est un nouveau départ"

J'avais l'impression qu'elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire. Elle me sembla plus fragile encore.

POV Bella

Après m'être fait bousculer par un abruti de première, je montai sur scène pour interpréter ma dernière composition. J'eus l'impression d'être intensément observée et quand je tournai la tête, je tombai au fond de prunelles vertes émeraudes. J'avais l'impression de lire au plus profond de l'âme du propriétaire. J'étais dans une petite bulle, je ne chantais plus pour la salle mais pour l'homme, cet homme. J'eus du mal à descendre de scène comme si couper le contact visuel avec mon ange aux yeux verts allait me faire atrocement souffrir. À peine j'étais sortie des coulisses que quelqu'un m'attrapa et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis avec une certaine urgence et je m'étonnais de me laisser faire et même d'encourager la personne qui m'embrassait avec fougue. Quand je mis fin au baiser pour respirer, je reconnus l'homme qui m'avait bousculé. J'allais lui passer un savon sur son comportement, lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était lui le propriétaire des yeux émeraude. Je lui pris la main et le tirai derrière moi. Nous traversâmes le club comme ça et nous allâmes sortir quand une pétasse osa me gifler. Je la regardai et je fis signe au videur de la foutre dehors. Tout le monde savait que je chantais ici mais personne ne pouvait se douter que j'étais la propriétaire et la gérante de la boite. Je réussis à sortir du club avec mon apollon juste derrière moi. Je me retournai vers lui et commençai à lui parler d'une voix qui, je le savais, faisait craquer n'importe qui :

-Bonsoir je m'appelle Isabella et toi ?

-Enchanté Isabella, moi c'est Edward.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Edward. Et fais-tu souvent cela ?

-Quoi ?

-Rentrer dans les gens pour aller les embrasser par la suite.

-Euh ! Non c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-Ok tu veux aller boire un verre quelque part ou chez moi ?

-Chez toi ça me convient parfaitement.

-D'accord, suis moi c'est pas loin.

Je fus étonnée de ma propre audace envers cet homme mais je l'appréciais pleinement. Pour une fois, je ne m'inquiétais pas de ce qui allait se passer et j'en étais assez fière. Arrivé en bas de mon immeuble, je l'entendis siffler et il me regarda d'un air « elle peut vraiment se payer un appart ici ? »

Je le fis monter en même temps que moi et je savais que son regard était rivé sur mes fesses et j'en souris intérieurement, parce que je savais que j'allais lui faire une lapdance, arrivé à mon appart.

POV Edward

J'étais assis sur le canapé d'Isabella tandis qu'elle bougeait sensuellement sur « Sex intention » de Sylvie davidson. Les paroles réveillèrent en moi des sensations que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis un trop long moment.

"Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Chéri soit l'homme,

L'homme de tous mes désirs

Mets-toi en action pour me faire frémir

Complexe pas non j'suis la

Pour donner du Plaisir

Fais-moi des caresses

Et soit près à me faire gémir

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Chéri je fonds

Quand ta langue glisse sur mon corps

Baby je sais q't'aimes

Quand je remue mon corps sur ton corps

Alors va plus vite j'veux qu'ca glisse

Vas-y de plus en plus fort

J'suis la seule baby, baby

Qui t'donne comme ça

Quand ton corps et mon corps

Se mettent en accord

Baby tu sais que j'n'ai pas tort

Et ça, ça vaut de l'or

Désenchantes-moi

Fais-moi plaisir

Je suis folle de toi

Fais le moi sentir

Le courant passe aussi bien

Tous deux en harmonie

Avec toi c'est le 7e ciel

Pour la vie

Et je serai ta real nana

Sans faire de faux pas

Des cascades de baisers

Des caresses étalées

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Ne t'arrête pas

On est très bien comme ça

Corps à corps, sensations fortes

J'pensais pas qu't'étais si fort

Mon corps s'enflamme

Pourtant je n'suis pas lasse

Vas-y encore oui plus fort

Tous les deux

Me and you

Tu sais je ferais tout

En plus t'es trop chaud

Dis moi baby autant de fois je suis la seule pour toi

Même si au fond tu as le choix d'en avoir autant que moi

Sois mon héros tout en roro qui couvre de cadeaux

Et me fais crier tout haut

« Baby t'es trop beau »

J'ai besoin d'affection, de tendresse, de chaleur

Pour prendre au champagne, roro, vivre dans le bonheur

Ne t'arrête pas

On est très bien comme ça

Corps à corps, sensations fortes

J'pensais pas qu't'étais si fort

Mon corps s'enflamme

Pourtant je n'suis pas lasse

Vas-y encore oui plus fort

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah

Pick it up, pick it up, Give me your body, give me baby yeah yeah"

Elle dansait sur moi de telle façon que je savais que j'aurais du mal à tenir et que je devrais lui sauter dessus. Et puis tout à coup, elle enleva ses vêtements et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant moi. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je l'attrapai, la mis sur mon épaule et partis à la recherche de sa chambre. Je la trouvai assez rapidement grâce à ses indications et je la jetai sur le lit. Elle eut une petite mimique qui fit monter la température d'un cran. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'envie et elle se jeta sur moi pour me déshabiller. Elle me mordit le lobe de l'oreille tout en se frottant contre moi tandis que mes mains parcouraient son corps à la recherche d'un point à caresser pour l'allumer davantage. Je trouvai assez facilement son clitoris et elle écarta les cuisses pour me laisser l'accès à cette zone tout en glissant ses mains jusqu'à mon pénis qu'elle commença à caresser doucement et plus elle accélérait, plus des râles de plaisir m'échappaient. Je décidai de la stopper dans son agréable torture et de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je mis ses mains au dessus de sa tête et je mis mon sexe à l'entrée de son intimité et la pénétrais d'un coup de rein vigoureux. Je réussis à lui arracher un cri de plaisir et recommençai aussitôt. Je lui donnais des coups de reins lents mais elle me surprit par sa demande:

-Edward plus vite.

J'accélérai le mouvement tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Je vis une étincelle de désir dans ses yeux et un certain trouble.

-Isabella viens, jouis pour moi, allez, je veux t'entendre hurler.

-EDWARD PLUS VITE.

Son hurlement m'encouragea et j'y allais plus fort. Je mis ses Jambes sur mes épaules pour la pénétrer plus profondément encore. Je continuais de plus en plus fort quand tout à coup :

-OH OUI EDWARD C'EST BON!

Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes tandis qu'elle se cambra. Je la rejoignis dans sa jouissance tout en hurlant:

-OH PUTAIN ISABELLA T'EST TROP BONNE!

Mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes aussi fort que les siens, tandis que je m'écroulai sur elle en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Elle se roula en boule contre moi. Elle commença à fredonner une musique et je m'endormis dans ses bras.

POV Bella

J'avais réussi à faire taire ma timidité maladive et j'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie et je l'avais passée avec un dieu vivant. Je me réveillai aux premières lueurs de l'aube et je me levai pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je mis la dernière chanson de Jena Lee et partis dans la cuisine tout en chantant par dessus la musique.

"Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé

Dont je m'éloigne, mais qui ne cesse de me hanter

Ce n'est qu'une lame, qui entaille mes pensées

Je retrouve mon âme, ton regard me donne envie d'avancer.

Hey ho

Laisse-moi l'oublier

Laisse-moi l'effacer

Pour mieux tout te donner

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur

Mais je n'ai plus les mots

J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur

Mais ces mots sonnent faux

Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois

Baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas

Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur

Mais je n'ai plus les mots.

J'ai peur de cette flamme qui avant toi m'a brulé

Tes yeux me désarment je n'ose plus les affronter

Mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourra m'aider

Mais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester

Hey ho

Tu sais me parler

Tu sais m'écouter

Baby please let me

Laisse-moi juste me retrouver

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur

Mais je n'ai plus les mots

J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur

Mais ces mots sonnent faux

Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois

Baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas

Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur

Mais je n'ai plus les mots.

J'aimerais tellement donner autant que toi

Je trouverais les mots que tu attends pour moi

Je te demande, je te demande juste du temps.

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur

Mais je n'ai pas les mots

J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur

Mais ces mots sonnent faux

Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois

Baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas

Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur

Et je retrouverais les mots

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur

Mais je n'ai plus les mots

J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur

Mais ces mots sonnent faux

Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois

Baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas

Tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur

Mais je n'ai plus les mots."

Je sentis sa présence derrière moi mais je ne me retournai pas, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas vers moi. Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur ma taille tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mes cheveux. Et tout à coup, il me retourna et m'embrassa avec fougue. Il s'arrêta quand nous eûmes besoin de respirer :

-Merci Isabella pour cette nuit.

-Tu sais quoi tu me remercieras après avoir pris le petit déjeuner.

je le laissais mangeais son tit-dej tranquille tout en faisant mes taches ménagères et je ne remarqué pas que mon Apollon d'une nuit s'etait éclipsé sans même me prévenir et je fus un peu deçu qu'il ne me laisse aucun moyen pour le reconcacté mais j'etait heureuse qu'il m'ait laissé partagé une seule et unique nuit avec lui et je ne regrette pas de mettre totalement abandonné et puis qu'elle nuit.

POV Edward

Je m'etait sauvé pendant qu'elle faisait son ménage même si j'avais passé une nuit

sensationnelle je me sentais coupable parce que je ne pouvais lui offrir plus. Je courrais

presque vers le club pour recuperé ma voiture et je rentrais chez moi tout en repensant

à l'Ange avec qui j'etait cette nuit et je savais que si je ne voulait pas que cette situation

se reproduise je devais absolument me tenir éloigné du club. Je passais ma journée à

travaillez chez moi ce qui me permis de ne pas pensé à ce qui c'est passé cette nuit.

Je sortit de mon bureau très tard dans la nuit et je vis avec étonnement qu'il etait plus

de trois heure du matin je me couché sans prendre la peine de me déshabillé et je

m'endormis assez rapidement.

POV Bella

Je continuais ma journée comme si de rien n'était et organisé les soirées spéciales à venir. Je décidais de laissé tombé l'histoire Edward de coté et je m'activerais à le laissé

dans un recoin de ma mémoire même si il ressemble à un ange. J'allais rentré chez moi

quand une des danseuses qui faisait secrétaire la journée me passa le téléphone sans un

mot.

« -Bella Swan au téléphone!

-...

-Oui bien sur.

-...

-Merci beaucoup.

-...

-Je prend l'avion demain au revoir »

Je raccrochais en vitesse et parti direct à l'aéroport pour réservé mes

billets et rentrai chez moi pour préparé mes bagages. Je m'envolais pour

Los Angeles demain un nouveau départ dans un nouveau club.

POV Edward

C'est mon portable qui me réveilla le lendemain de bonne heure :

« -Edward Cullen au téléphone!

-...

-Oui.

-...

-Bien sur que je suis intéressé.

-...

-D' accord je viens le plus vite possible.

-...

-Au revoir. »

voilà demain je partirais pour New York pour prendre un nouveau départ dans une

nouvelle ville et un nouveau job mais je n'oublierais jamais ma rencontre avec un ange.

FIN


	2. Note

Bonjour tout le monde ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre desolé.

J'ai une fiction sur skyblog que j'ai arrêtez pour faute d'inspiration si quelqu'un veut la reprendre sa me ferait plaisir.

Voici le lien pour la lire. http:/ www . [xwxlacademiexwx] . skyrock . com/


End file.
